True Love In Gaea
by AngelWing1
Summary: My first Escaflowne fic!I don't know much about it,but I wrote on Hitomi and Van's POV's on each other.Enjoy minna!


~~~~ Escaflowne ~~~~  
~~ True Love in Gaea ~~   
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Hitomi's POV:  
  
I look at him sidelong,his profile amazes me.He has perfect features,deep yet caring  
eyes,a perfect smile,his hair looks soft as silk,oh how I wish  
I could touch it.  
  
He is in thought right now,hopefully not noticing me looking at him.  
My heart beats wildly in my chest as I continue to look at him,  
wishing I could tell him how I feel,to show him how much I care.  
  
  
Van's POV:  
  
She looks at me with a gentle gaze,I see from the corner of my eye.  
If only she knew what she does to me,affecting my heart so deeply.  
My gaze turns to hers,and she quickly faces foreward,making me smile.  
'I must have caught her.'I think and look at her.  
  
Her hair shimmers in the late morning sun,like the sun's rays melded into her hair,  
becoming part of it as it sways in the soft breeze.  
My heartbeat speeds up slightly,as I look her face over.  
Her eyes are so soft and caring,her smile is flawless,like that of a princess.  
  
'Yes,she could be a princess,the princess that has captured my heart.'  
I think as she turns to look at me again,our faces mere meters apart.  
  
  
Hitomi's POV:  
  
I turn to look at him again,our faces nearly touching.  
His eyes burn into mine,as if searching my soul,making my heartbeat faster.  
My cheeks blush softly as I look back into his eyes,nearly getting lost  
in their depths.  
  
"Van ... is there something on my face,or something?"  
I ask,and I feel one of his hands gently caress my cheek,making me blush deeper.  
"No,your face is perfect,Hitomi."He tells me in a soft whisper.  
My eyes widen at his words as his hand slips to my chin,holding our gaze together.  
  
  
Van's POV:  
  
Her eyes widen at my sudden words and movements,but I can't turn back now.  
I take her hand in my other one,and place it over my heart,that's beating strongly,  
only for her.  
"Do you feel that,Hitomi?It's beating for you,for you have captured it with your  
gentle grace and beauty."  
  
I look into her shining eyes,her hand gently moves up to caress my face,my eyes  
cose at the soft feel of her hand.  
"Van ... I ... I feel the same way."  
  
My eyes open to see her smiling at me,she takes my hand from her chin,and places  
it over her heart,I feel it's soft,yet strong beating.  
"My heart is beating only for you ... Van Fanel ..."  
  
  
Hitomi's POV:  
  
'Oh kami-sama,I can't beleive I told him,and he feels the same way!'  
My mind races and my heart soars at being freed from all the hidden feelings it had.  
He looks at me with a warm gaze,his eyes shine with a love that's only imaginable.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki ... I love you with all I have,this kingdom is small compaired to how much I love  
you."  
He says with a wavering voice.  
I place my finger over his mouth softly,silently telling him it's alright.  
  
  
Van's POV:  
  
I smile at her as we shyly close the gap between us,and kiss gently.  
My eyes close slowly at the feel of her warm lips against mine,my arms go around her on  
instinct,holding her close to me.  
  
My heart soars as my love for her takes over,everything is perfect,  
nothing could tear me away from her now.  
  
  
Hitomi's POV:  
  
The feeling is wonderful,a feeling I've been dreaming of for weeks.  
My arms old him tightly,as we kiss gently,yet deeply.  
We break away after a moment,catching our breath.  
  
My eyes shine,looking into his as he gently strokes my hair.  
"I love you,Van.Always."  
  
  
Van's POV:  
  
I smile at the girl that has taken my heart,and has shown me what true love really is.  
"I love you,Hitomi.This is sudden,but will you marry me,and become my Queen?"  
She looks at me with wide,yet tender eyes.  
"I was wondering when you'd ask,"She giggles.  
"Yes,I will marry you."  
  
I let out a shout of joy,my head flings back in pure bliss,and then I kiss her again.  
"Oh Hitomi,you'll be the happiest bride ever,I swear it!"  
  
  
Hitomi's POV:  
  
My eyes shine with tears of love for him,my life is here,with him.  
True love is truely real,and he has shown me it's everlasting joy.  
We kiss once more,the warm sun casts a glow upon us,and I hear his wings expand,  
wraping around us,enclosing us in a warm,love filled embrace.  
  
  
  
~Fin ... for now~  
  
Note from Angel_Wing;  
~Hi there!I'm currently having writers block in my Gundam fic,  
so I wrote this to all you Escaflowne fans and otakus!  
I don't know much about the series yet,but I've learned alot  
on Van & Hitomi.  
Enjoy and let me know if I should start an Escaflowne fic!  
Arigatou!  
  
*~Angel_Wing  



End file.
